lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Biskit Family Business
thumb|300x300px Biskit Family Business jest piosenką z odcinka A Night at the Pawza. Śpiewają ją Fisher Biskit i Bliźniaczki Biskit. 'Wersja polska' thumb|right|300 px [Fisher] :Kto w tej rodzinie osiągnąć pragnie sukces musi znać zbiór kilku podstawowych prawd :Ma rozum mieć i posłusznym być sztandarowi Biskitów :Przewidywać rozwój najważniejszych spraw :Musicie w sercach podłość mieć :Za grosz bon tonu, w tym cała rzecz :A czym ten bon ton jest to w słowniku sprawdź! Whittney :Chyba ty! Brittney :Ani mi się śni! Biskit :Podejmować tu decyzje masz :Tu rządzisz ty, nie klient nasz :Kto chce coś zarobić musi koszty ciąć :By sukces tu osiągnąć :W rodzinnej firmie naszej :Sumieniu nie daj się na litość wziąć Whittney :Mamy czyste sumienie! Brittney :Bo nieużywane! Bliźniaczki :Nam w tym biznesie się marzy :Osiągnąć wielki sukces :Więc sentymentów żadnych nie ma tu! Biskit :Jeśli pragniecie by dochód rósł! Bliźniaczki :Tak! Biskit :Chcecie mieć status prawie bóstw! Bliźniaczki :Tak! Biskit :Będziemy mieli cały świat u stóp! :Co chcemy to nasze będzie wnet Bliźniaczki :Łapiemy świat na reklamy lep :Bo my jak nikt Biskit :Nie wiemy co to wstyd! Bliźniaczki :To żaden wstyd! Biskit :Nareszcie, no i oto chodzi! Bliźniaczki' :Kto w tej rodzinie osiągnąć pragnie sukces musi znać zbiór kilku podstawowych prawd :Ma rozum mieć i posłusznym być sztandarowi Biskitów :Przewidywać rozwój najważniejszych spraw :O konsekwencje nie dbamy nic :Z elokwencji będziemy kpić :Kto podskoczy nam tego zaraz się zetrze w proch! Biskit :I o to szło! 'Wersja oryginalna' thumb|right|300 px Biskit :When you're in business, The Biskit Family Business :There are watchwords you will need to comprehend :Intelligence and obedience :Confidence and allegiance :With a soupçon of clairvoyance at the end :Embrace your inner villainy :Release your inner ignominy :If you don't know what that means then ask a friend Whittany Biskit :What's he mean? Brittany Biskit :Can't he talk teen? Biskit :We make choices for expedience :Forget if it's exorbitant :If convenience is convenient, that's the price :I mean when you're in business :The Biskit Family Business :You do not let your conscience make you nice. Whittany Biskit: But we're so nice Brittany Biskit :Maybe too nice Bliźniaczki :We want to be in business :The Biskit Family Business :We want to do whatever we must do Biskit :If your desire is for permanence :Relevance and predominance :The Biskit Family Business is for you :A Biskit gets what a Biskit wants Bliźniaczki :A Biskit takes and a Biskit flaunts Brittany :We brag Whittany :We deal Biskit :It's how we keep it real Bliźniaczki : We keep it real Fisher Biskit :By Jove, I think they've got it! : Bliźniaczki : When you're in business, The Biskit Family Business : There are some words that you need to comprehend : Intelligence and obedience : Confidence and allegiance : With a soupçon of clairvoyance : Now and then : We won't be slowed by the consequence : Or be swayed by the eloquence of the enemy of our enemy : That is our friend Biskit : And that's the end Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3 Kategoria:Mężczyźni